This invention relates generally to framing systems and, more particularly, to a universal framing system for use with glazing having substantially any thickness within a wide range of thicknesses.
The framing system of this invention has particular (albeit not exclusive) application to the installation of glazing in greenhouses. In conventional construction of greenhouses, it is necessary to use framing for the glazing having components which are especially sized and configured to the particular type and thickness of glazing material to be used. These components are typically of extruded aluminum and include glazing bars for the sides and roof of the greenhouse, eave members, sill members, corner bars, and a variety of other fittings. For each type and thickness of glazing material, it has heretofore been necessary to use framing components of particular configurations and dimensions especially adapted for use with that material. This causes complications, undue expense, and potential confusion, particularly in jobs where different glazing materials are used in different sections of the same building.